


all it took was a curse

by larrysterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysterek/pseuds/larrysterek
Summary: Anyway, the point is... Stiles is 22 now and he loved being the pack mom okay. Even though it was implied that Derek was the dad, being all the Alpha and that. (I mean he also loved that, but Derek might rip his throat…with his teeth, if he ever finds out).  This is his life now so when Stiles was cursed to be a werewolf by a faerie – he should not have been surprised.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 413





	all it took was a curse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, wow I haven't posted any work for a long time and I found this hidden work and thought I'd share. Hope you enjoy it <3

Stiles never wanted to be a werewolf. Yeah maybe at the beginning when he was feeling left out that the pack were all running around during full moon and battling it out while he just sits there updating the bestiary. But after several years, he’s grown accustomed to it. They even started referring to him as the “Pack Mom”. 

He was 17 the first time it was Erica who said it. He made lemonade for everyone because he got so bored of reading about Shadowhunters and demons. Like why why why demons. Everyone else was out on their daily run and Stiles needed to distract himself because if not, he might just go crazy. Because this is his life now… werewolves, hunters, witches… hell probably demons soon. So yes he needed a break. 

“It’s like he wants us to die before we even have to fight anyone.” Scott whines as he enters the room. 

Isaac sighs and groans behind him. Boyd looking as stoic as ever. But it was Derek who took his breath away. The gods were not fair, how can he look this good after a run. No one should be allowed to look like that. 

“Is that lemonade?” Erica asks excitedly as she enters the room after Derek, snapping Stiles out of his thoughts. Thoughts that should not be allowed in front of wolves… who can definitely sense such thoughts. 

“Help yourselves. I needed to forget about the fact that demons are real, which by the way none of you ever bothered to tell me about.” Glaring at Derek. “so, my very very fragile state of mind needed to do something else.” 

They didn’t waste time, probably not even listening to a word he just said because before he knows it, Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Erica were all behind the counter already chugging down his drink. “Save some for Derek” He said absentmindedly, 

“Sure mom” Erica smirks. 

He could have sworn he saw Derek’s little ears turn pink. Ok. Fine nothings little about Derek and maybe he is hallucinating but let him be okay? It was cute, even if it was just a pigment of his imagination. He was glaring at Erica but she just winks. Stiles was confused okay, but it felt more like he was being teased rather than Derek, so he just brushed it off.

Anyway, the point is. Stiles is 22 now and he loved being the mom okay. Even though it was implied that Derek was the dad, being all the Alpha and that. (I mean he also loved that, but Derek might rip his throat…with his teeth, if he ever finds out). This is his life now so when Stiles was cursed to be a werewolf by a faerie – he should not have been surprised. 

\--

Fairies are little shits. That’s what Stiles concluded in his research. They really mean no harm, but they love messing with people. So, when all of a sudden, the population of beacon hills started hallucinating all sorts of stuff, yada yada the pack already know who the culprit is. 

They just wanted to have a little chat. But of course, it doesn’t go that way. When does it ever? 

“Alpha Hale” It felt like the forest was alive. The fairy was beautiful. She looked like she was floating. As if her energy was swirling around them. It was magical. 

“Kiara.” Derek smiles. “I should have known it’s you, you’ve been causing us some trouble.” 

She grins. “Oh Derek. You used to enjoy my shenanigans” 

Stiles’ mouth dropped. They knew each other. Like really know each other. That was fondness on their tone. There was a bitter taste in Stiles mouth. He doesn’t like how this fairy is staring at his man. Okay hold back, not man…. not yet. But you get the point. Stiles glared at her and Scott must’ve noticed the changed of his mood because he’s now giving him looks. Looks of concern, and he hates that. Even Erica scrunched her nose from the sudden scent ache. Again, he hates wolves’ senses. It’s okay because Derek doesn’t seem to notice. Too busy grinning back. Ugh. 

“You can’t just go turning people into frogs.” Derek huffs. “Your boredom is threatening our settlement with the hunters.” 

“Since when were you acquainted with hunters” Disgust in her voice evident.

“Times have changed Kiara.” 

“I didn’t think you would.” The air was heavy. All of a sudden, the magic was gone, and they were surrounded by darkness. She glowed but her aura changed, and he was suddenly reaching out for Derek. “I’m sorry for the troubles. You know I wouldn’t want that ---”

Stiles growls – he doesn’t know how else to describe it. A very humanly pathetic growl that’s what it is. Then Kiara was shifting her gaze towards him and then everyone was watching him. What the fuck did I just do. Before Stiles could say anything to explain. A look of amusement, realization and mischief crossed her face.

“My dear Derek …. I did not know.” She taunts. 

Derek looked pained. “Kiara...”

“A human.” Then she was making her way towards him. Before he knows it, Derek was in front of him, blocking her way. 

“Don’t.” Derek warns. Eyes glowing red. Scott and Erica was on his either side within a second. 

She hums. “I’m just curious. That’s all. But why … a human.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Excuse me, first of all, I’m a human with a bat so better watch it. Secondly, what the hell is happening?!” 

“Stiles. Shut. Up” Derek says through his teeth. 

Kiara looked at Derek in the eye and then the magic was all over them again. Derek closed his eyes and Stiles wanted to reach out, but Derek was surrounded by it and Scott held him back. Kiara seem to be talking to Derek, but they couldn’t hear, so it just seems like Derek just started talking to himself. 

“He doesn’t know.”

“No.” Derek whispers. 

“This is interesting. He’s human so of course he wouldn’t feel the bond. At least not as strong as you feel it.”

Derek didn’t answer. 

“A man who runs with the wolves. How romantic Derek. I never took you for one. But this, this is something else. I want to help.” 

“No. Leave it alone.”

“How could I? You are fond of him and he should know.” 

“He doesn’t have to.” 

“Your wolf is begging for me to. Count it as a favour”. 

“Don’t touch him!” 

Then it was chaos. Stiles felt the energy ripping through his system. His body tingled and it felt like he was on fire. He knows he was screaming. Derek was reaching out, guilt and pain evident in his face. Before he could say anything, the world turned black. 

\--

“Stiles” The voice sounded wrecked. All of a sudden, he felt guilty. He never wanted his dad to sound like that. He remembers pigments of the attack. he remembers screaming for Derek not knowing if he will survive. 

“Dad” he chokes out. He slowly opens his eyes and suddenly he was overwhelmed with all his senses. Then he was breathing hard, panting on every exhale. It was hard for him to focus, all his senses trying to take over. He can feel his claws extend and retract. Then he growls. 

His dad jumps back, calling out for someone. But Stiles couldn’t hear. Flares of red was taking over his world. It was painful, it felt like he had no control over his world and if Stiles could… he’d probably have a panic attack right about now. 

“Stiles” someone was reaching out, but Stiles was pulling away, he wants to run, he doesn’t want to hurt anyone, or he does. He doesn’t want to know which one. But the moment the arm touched him, he felt a wave of calmness over his body and he can finally focus. He blinked a few times before his visions clear. Derek was looking down at him, eyes glowing red. Stiles’ wolf whimpered. 

“I know this is difficult, and it’s not what you wanted but we’ll fix this. I’ve got you.” 

Stiles remain silent. There was this strange connection between them. He can feel Derek’s distress, it settles down on his stomach like a bad flu and for a second he thinks maybe it is his. The look on Derek’s face confirms that it’s not. So this is what it feels to be connected to an Alpha. I can feel everything.

“S’not your fault- it’s that bitch.” He can feel his inner wolf fighting to break to the surface from the sudden anger. He wants to sink its fangs to her neck and tear it apart because he knows he’s doing this to hurt them. He knows that seeing Stiles suffer will drive the pack mad, and Stiles hated being used. He hates that she succeeded. 

\---

Stiles craves Derek. Like every part of his body needs to be close to Derek, if not he can feel his wolf scratching and wailing inside. The problem is that Derek have not made an attempt to visit Stiles since the day he woke up. It’s been three days and Stiles is going crazy. 

“Was it this bad for you?” Stiles whines when Scott comes. The pact has been rotating to keep watch on him just in case he loses control. 

“What do you mean?” Poor Scotty always looking so lost. 

Stiles scratched the back of his neck and groans. “the urges Scott…the urges.” 

Scott’s expression didn’t change. 

“Like dude it’s like I need to see Derek. I can’t stop thinking about him. I think I can feel how he feels but I don’t know if I’m hallucinating or if that’s just part of the deal. Like it’s because he’s an alpha right? You feel it too, right? It’s just the alpha-beta dynamics. I mean I read about it when I was doing research for you, but I didn’t expect it to be like this.” Stiles rambles. 

Scott looks like he’s in pain. Stiles been practising his senses as well and right now he can hear Scott’s heartbeat beating faster. Stiles focused. “Yeah… it’s like that for everyone.” And then his heartbeat skips a beat. That is a lie. Maybe he wasn’t as good as he thought he was getting because why would Scott be lying. Scott changed the subject.

The Hale Pack are all gathered in the preserve on the night of the full moon. Stiles included. Stiles hasn’t seen Derek for a week and being miserable is an understatement. Stiles had to fight the urge to run to him, while fighting the urge to turn into a wolf. Derek turned without acknowledging Stiles, and that hurt. His wolf was trying to crawl out and reach out. It felt like a rejection and he hated it. 

Derek wrinkles his nose from the sour scent of distress coming from Stiles. He didn’t want this. This was his fault. He knows Stiles couldn’t control the wolf even if he wanted to. He is also under a spell, so Derek didn’t want to make things worse for him. However, how Stiles smell is overpowering and the smell of sadness rolling out him right now is making him want to throw up. 

“Is it time?” Erica asks impatiently. 

“Soon.” Derek answers, watching the moon take over the night. 

“Uhhh…” Stiles starts. “Not to be a newbie here, but what exactly am I supposed to be doing? Ya know? Being all cursed to be a werewolf and all……” 

“You’ll see.” Isaac smirks. 

“Very helpful curly. Very very helpful.” 

“Don’t worry mom we’ll take care of you. Just let it …be” Erica smirks

“Once again, very helpful.” Stiles was nervous. Sue him. He’s going to be running around the preserve with a bunch of werewolves who clearly know what they are doing. What if he gets lost? Trapped? Hunted? You know he’s got actual logistical questions. And the only person who could probably answer him is ignoring him. His life is great. 

Then it happens. He starts feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins, energy taking over his body. Derek starts walking towards Stiles, sensing the transformation. Once he reached him, he grabs his shoulder. “Remember, find your anchor. You okay?”

Stiles nodded. His hands been aching, claws retracting. Then all of a sudden, he could feel everything. Stiles watch Derek shift, his fangs coming out and his eyes turning red. He probably already looks like that, but it still amazes Stiles. 

Stiles bowed his head, his instinct trying to get the alpha’s approval. Then before he knows it, he was attacking Derek. No. Not attacking, burying his nose into Derek’s neck because god. He smells so good. He smells like pine trees and mint. Like winter paradise. He feels like home and Stiles needed that right now. If Stiles’ inside weren’t burning he’d probably be mortified because he just practically assaulted Derek. It only lasts a second until Derek is pushing him off. His wolf once again feeling defeated. Derek started to run. And Stiles chased him under the moon. He would laugh because this is his life now, running around the full moon chasing a wolf because he wants him. 

Then Derek was on him, sniffing him, licking his neck and definitely whimpering. Seriously what is his life. 

“Im sorry…” then Derek was pulling away. 

“No. Derek please.” 

He lets go of Stiles wrist. When Derek starts getting off Stiles, he growls low in the back of his throat. He yanks him back down. “Don’t go.”

“Find your anchor.” Derek whispers. “take control Stiles.”

“You smell so good. Why do you smell so good?” He holds Derek tighter. Derek let himself be for a bit. But he knows it’s wrong. Stiles doesn’t have any control because of him. He had no choice in this. He knows that Stiles would make the connection, will feel it the way he feels it, but he still felt guilty. 

Derek eventually yanks himself away. Stiles whines. 

“C’mon Stiles. Come back to me.” He whispers, holding Stiles face. 

Stiles focus on Derek’s voice. Letting the voice calm his wolf. He continued to listen until his head clears up and he slowly turns back into his human form. Stiles looked confused and wounded. His heart felt heavy. 

“Derek.” He whispers and he melts into Derek’s arms. “Is it supposed to be like this?” 

“Im sorry. This is all my fault.” 

Stiles pulls away to glare at him. “Shut up sourwolf. I’m pretty sure it was that Kiara who did this to me.” He spat out with venom on her name.

“But she wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t for me.” 

“Why.”

Derek doesn’t answer. 

“I’m not stupid Derek. I know the other betas are not chasing you around like I did, so why.” 

“it’s complicated.” 

“Our lives are complicated. Try better than that.” He doesn’t. “Fuck Derek. Just for once use your words because I feel like I’m going crazy.” 

Derek kept his composure. “Okay. Yeah. You deserve to know. But let’s go back home first yeah?” 

Home. His wolf howls in joy. “Okay” 

It was an intense silent. They must’ve been gone for a while because when they got back to the loft everyone wasn’t there anymore. 

“Okay big guy, start talking.” 

Derek cross his arms around his chest. “we’re mates.”

Stiles would’ve laughed if it wasn’t for the fact that Derek looked like he wanted to cry. “What” He choked out. Derek was about to answer and repeat himself. “I heard you – that’s a ‘what’ surprised answer not a ‘what’ I didn’t hear you…. But how?”

Derek ran his hand through his hair, looking distress. “you weren’t supposed to find out.”

“That not what I asked.” Stiles spat out. 

“It just sort of happened. “

“Words. Derek. Sentences. Paragraphs. Please.” 

“it’s rare. My mom and dad were one, but I never thought it would happen just to anyone. Let alone me,” Stiles hates the tone of his voice. The insecurities and underserving tone. “I don’t know when it happened, but my wolf just started recognizing you as its partner. Maybe it’s how you keep saving my ass or putting me in my place or maybe how you take care of the pack like you are their mom” Derek chuckles darkly. “you just never treated me as someone above or below. My wolf saw you as an equal. I didn’t realize it until I started losing control over my shift during a full moon. My anchor wasn’t enough because I wasn’t angry anymore. I didn’t know when I stopped being angry but for once in my life, I wasn’t so my wolf didn’t know what to do. But then I thought of you. Just like that. My wolf calmed. It was bad when you went to college. Scott thought I was getting feral, so he took me to Deaton and that’s when he told me it’s a symptom of a wolf going through a mate withdrawal. I didn’t know. I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have done it.” 

There was silence. Stiles didn’t know what to say. “Say something” Derek whispers. 

“Sorry- im just taking in that’s probably the most you’ve talked in one go.” He weakly adds trying to lighten up the mood. 

Derek laughs in disbelief. “idiot.” 

“That’s no way to talk to your mate like that.” He jokes. But he could tell it affected Derek. “why didn’t you tell me?” 

Derek looks at him and smiles sadly. “I wanted you to have a choice. It wouldn’t have mattered to you because you’re human so you wouldn’t feel it.” 

Then it hit him. “Is that why …. She turned me into a wolf so I could feel it?” 

Derek nodded. An angry expression washed over his face and he clenched his hands. “I never wanted to tell you this way. I didn’t want to force this on you.”

“Is that what you feel?”

“what?”

“the urges. The need to be close to me. Do you feel that?” 

“Yes.” 

“Derek you should’ve told me.” Derek mind races, trying to figure out what he should be saying. “Your wolf is distress because of me and I should have known.”

Derek scowls. “I don’t want you to be with me out of duty.” 

“Derek-“ 

“this is why I didn’t want to tell you. I don’t want you to be with me because you have to. You’re young, you’re definitely supposed to not be tied down to someone just because their wolf thinks so.” 

Stiles looks down. “is it just your wolf that wants me?” then he looks up. “because I wanted you before I was turned into one. Does that mean anything? Does that count as a choice?” 

“Stiles-“

“Don’t give me that ‘I’m young’ bullshit Derek. Why do you think I never brought anyone home? Or you guys never met anyone I dated in college? Because I didn’t want them to set foot in my home, in my family. No one was ever good enough. I always ended up making excuses to break up with people when I have to come back because I’ve always wanted to be available just in case.” He chuckles. “in case this time I’ll have the balls to ask you out. I know pathetic. I’ve always thought you were so perfect and what could you possibly want with just a human when you can literally have anyone in the world. When I got back, it was so good. Then when I wanted to do it, I get scared that I’ll ruin what we have now and mess it up. Then I’d lose you completely and the thought of that always scared me. Always. So, I never did.”  
Stiles shakes his head and sigh. Derek was holding his breath. He was struggling to process this new information. 

“You could never force anything to me if it was already there in the first place” Stiles added softly. Then he started walking towards Derek. When he was close enough, he grabbed Derek’s hand and put it over his heart. “listen and tell me if I’m lying.” 

“I love you even before Kiara turned me into a werewolf.” Stiles heartbeat was loud and beating so fast. But it didn’t skip a beat when he said that. “I would choose to be your mate, human or not.” Truth. It was the truth. 

Derek pulled him close, put their forehead against each other before pulling Stiles lips against his. He doesn’t know how long they were kissing for, but he knows that the burning feeling in his stomach mixed with happiness and pleasure was from his and Stiles. When he pulled away, Stiles’ eyes were flashing golden yellow and he knows his was red. 

“I love you.” Derek whispers.

\---

It was like a fairy-tale because after they kissed the curse broke. Stiles teased Derek about being his prince charming for a couple of days. They found Kiara the following week. Well she kind of just showed up. 

“I believe I deserve a ‘thank you’” She cheers. 

Derek growls at her. But Stiles pulls him close and smiles. “Words. People. You can use words! You did not need to turn me into a wolf. You could’ve been like ‘hey yeah Stiles- this idiot right here” points at Derek, "– didn’t tell you were his mate – so just wanted to let you know, ha ha have fun NOT let-me-just-turn-you-into-a-wolf, hopefully you don’t eat someone but hey at least you’ll know you have a mate. Like who raised you?!” 

Kiara laughs. “Alpha Talia Hale.” Stiles gapes in disbelief. “She took me in for a bit when my parents were killed by hunters. I was part of the Hale pack until the realm needed me. If Laura was alive, she would’ve made me do it.” The sadness in her eyes was evident. “She would’ve called you both idiots.”

Stiles gaped. Derek just smiled. “Yeah she would have.” He closed his eyes and wraps his arms around Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xoxoxoxo


End file.
